


For Just A Moment

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Calamity Jane Haught - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a shocking return, Waverly needs some comfort. Continuation of Episode 1x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This week I jokingly sent Emily Andras a tweet saying that until she said otherwise, Nicole's cat was named Calamity Jane (according to my weird brain). Imagine my shock and delight when Emily Andras agreed! So I wanted to write a follow up to this week's episode AND write Calamity Jane into existence. Which is why this fic happened.
> 
> Please note, this fic contains BIG spoilers for Episode 10. Proceed with caution my fellow Canadians.

Nicole was unsure what woke her first, the shrill ring of her cell phone or Calamity pushing a curious paw into her cheek. Either way, she suddenly found herself awake at 2AM, disoriented and confused by the sudden noise in her bedroom and her cat’s insistence on helping her out of bed.

 

“Calamity, stop,” she mumbled, blindly swinging her arm towards the night table, expecting a late night call from the station. Probably some teenagers drag racing down the highway again. It was freezing outside and the last thing Nicole wanted was to leave her bed. But she dutifully pressed the phone to her ear without checking the call display and managed and croaky sounding “hello?”

 

“Nicole?”

 

Waverly’s voice was low and grave and it cleared any lasting cobwebs from Nicole’s brain.

 

“Wave?”

 

“Shit. Sorry. It’s so late, I shouldn’t have called, sorry…”

 

“No, Waverly, are you okay?”

 

There was a pause on the line and Nicole found herself lying very still unsure of what to make of this situation. Even Calamity sensed that something was off and she draped herself over Nicole’s stomach, dark eyes on the cell phone, as if she too were waiting to hear what Waverly had to say.

 

“I just…” Waverly sighed, pausing again.

 

“Wave?”

 

“Can you come get me?”

 

Nicole’s feet hit the floor before she even took a moment to respond.

 

~*~

 

The temperature had dropped considerably as Nicole carefully made her way out to the Earp homestead. She could feel the cold seep through her leather gloves, through the soles of her feet, everywhere, but she didn’t care. Waverly needed her and that’s all that mattered.

 

Waverly was out the front door before Nicole even brought the car to a full stop, and the youngest Earp sister barrelled her way into the front seat without a word. She did that sometimes, that _thing_ that always made Nicole feel the need to brace herself. Because Waverly’s face was so troubled and her arms were wrapped so tightly around her middle and Nicole just knew that something was seriously amiss. But she’d have to wait for it. Wait for Waverly to start spewing information at such rapid speed that it took all that Nicole had not to pull out a paper and pen and try to keep up. So she didn’t ask if Waverly was ok, she knew Waverly would explain eventually, instead she started to reverse the car and curiously looked back at the Homestead one last time. A light was on in the kitchen, but otherwise, it looked silent. Cozy. Isolated.

 

“Can we just go back to your place?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded.

 

~*~

 

Waverly and Nicole had spent one evening together in Nicole’s apartment. It had involved a lot of giggles and a lot of making out and a lot of wine. Now Waverly stood in the middle of the room, shaking slightly in her PJ bottoms and tank top, and Nicole still felt herself bracing. She was about to offer Waverly a blanket when the woman in question finally turned to face her with that familiar determined stare and started talking.

 

“Willa, my sister, she died. Except apparently not because she’s back now.”

 

“What?” Nicole felt her eyebrows shoot up, but Waverly took no notice because she was still talking.

 

“Yeah, one of those cult sister-wives? Apparently that’s my long, lost sister. And I should be happy, right? I should be there right now? Except I just…I cannot be there right now.”

 

Nicole nodded slowly, trying to take in the new information. She felt the need to sit down or start writing down facts on a chalk board, but this is how conversations with Waverly could be sometimes so instead she just stood as still as possible, waiting for whatever came next.

 

“It’s like…it’s like there’s a ghost in my house, which, given what’s usually in my house no big deal, right?”

 

“Ummm…”  


“And I always imagined Willa as this fairy-tale big sister that loved horses and would take me for ice cream and braid my hair. Because Wynonna, well I love Wynonna, you know I love Wynonna…”

 

“Yea, I mean…”

 

“But they took her away and when she came back she was, well she was _Wynonna_ , and Willa became this…well, it wasn’t fair to her, but I was so young and I wanted…”

 

“Wave,” Nicole said, unsure if she should reach forward and offer some comfort.

 

“And now she’s in my house and she’s…she’s never had pizza! I mean, who’s never had pizza? That’s just, that’s…”

 

“Waverly…”

 

“And Doc left and Bobo stole the bar and now my sister and Gus are crying over some Charles Manson hippie in _my_ kitchen and I’m _scared_ , Nicole. Okay, I’m scared.”

 

This time Nicole did reach forward, taking Waverly’s hands. Squeezing them. Trying to find her eyes with her own.

 

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” she said, smiling when Waverly finally looked up at her, a pout on her lips.

 

“If I tell Wynonna or Gus that I’m scared, they’ll treat me like a child and I’m not a child. I’m not. You’re the only one that doesn’t treat me like that.”

 

Waverly stepped forward then, pushing herself into Nicole’s body, wrapping her arms around the officer’s waist and tucking her head below Nicole’s chin. Again, it took Nicole by surprise, just like everything Waverly did took Nicole by surprise. But she was getting used to it, the surprise, she even loved it in a strange way, and so she held the woman in her arms close and rocked her gently, trying to help ease her rapid breathing.

 

“You’re not a child,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s hair, “and you’re going through some big, scary things. I’m just glad that you feel safe telling me.”

 

“Who else would I tell?”

 

It was inappropriate to smile given the circumstances. Nicole knew she shouldn’t, not with Waverly afraid and shaking in her arms. But there it was, an almost painful, dimple-popping grin. Only Calamity Jane seemed to notice as the ginger tabby wandered out of the bedroom to give her owner a curious glance. Nicole was glad she had so much height on Waverly, glad she could hide this little secret from her, glad that her joy over Waverly’s trust and affection could not be misinterpreted. Waverly Earp trusted her. Waverly thought of _her_ first when she needed help. Nicole’s chest felt so full, so big, that she could only hope that Waverly wouldn’t notice.

 

“Can I stay here tonight?” The small voice came somewhere from the vicinity of Nicole’s chest and the smile on the officer’s face only grew.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.”

 

“I’ll take the couch or whatever, it’s okay.”

 

“No, no, you take the bed.”

 

Waverly pulled back slightly, shaking her head, an adorable little frown on her features.

 

“No. Nicole, it’s your bed, I couldn’t…”

 

“There’s room for both of us,” Nicole said, gulping audibly when Waverly’s eyes became big and round. “I mean, we’d both fit, no funny business, or anything…”

 

~*~

 

They lay side by side, facing each other, hands joined between their bodies. Waverly seemed lost in thought and Nicole was very much lost in Waverly’s face. Which is why she was startled when Waverly started talking again.

 

“This probably isn’t how you expected this to go,” Waverly whispered, eyes cast down.

 

“Expected what to go?”

 

“The first time we shared a bed.”

 

“Hey,” Nicole said, letting go of Waverly’s hand so she could move closer to the woman next to her. “No expectations, Waverly. Just the fact that I get to share this time with you, that’s really special to me.”

 

“ _You’re_ really special to me,” Waverly answered, crossing the space between them so she could cuddle against Nicole’s chest. They were holding each other again, and Waverly seemed to fit so perfectly into Nicole that it felt like maybe she should have been there all along.

 

In her corner of the room, Calamity Jane shot Nicole a withering glance, an unimpressed, feline look that usually made Nicole roll her eyes. But this time, she softly raised one of her hands from Waverly’s back and unseen by the woman in her arms, she shot the cat a thumbs up.

 

It was the cat that seemed to roll her eyes this time and with one last glance at her ridiculous grinning owner and the sleeping stranger in the bed next to her, Calamity Jane wandered from the bedroom, uninterested in the ridiculous affairs of humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if you like what you read, please consider leaving a comment. They are writer's fuel and I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr (@wrackwonder) or twitter (@damesavage77)!
> 
> Thanks again.


End file.
